Small Little Tales
by AwesomenessCanKill
Summary: Because truly, behind the flames, the battles, and their mafia famiglia, they were so, so much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Xanxus**

**Most people would think that Xanxus didn't have much of a family. They had enough proof, after all, to draw that conclusion.**

**He hardly cared for the normal citizens around him. He could kill the most innocent with the pull of a trigger. He led the Varia. He shrugged off human emotions as if he wasn't human himself. People would call him a monster.**

**He had so much more than that.**

**He might've been adopted, but that didn't mean he didn't care for his family. He loved his father too, well he used to, until he found out the old geezer had always been lying when he called him his son.**

**Xanxus could care less about Timoteo. The family he always had after all were his brothers.**

**Enrico, who might've been skeptical when he first came, but grew to love the boy he called his little brother. He would tuck Xanxus in bed during the cold nights their father wasn't home, because really, Nono's wife never accepted him.**

**Massimo, who had showered him with toys, with candies, who had taught him how to read and write, things he never learned in the streets. He truly took care of him when he was sick, when everyone was panicking over Xanxus's temper- for he shot an innocent cat once when he was sick. Only Massimo could say he had stood beside him through sickness and in health, and lived to tell the tale.**

**And Federico, who was always there to be his best friend, who played hide and seek with him in the dark, went trick or treating with him. His brother who had always been scared of spiders, who had always jumped up and hid behind him when he saw one. Xanxus used to do the same. His childhood had been one filled with his innate fear of dogs. **

**Xanxus loved his brothers. Loved them to the highest degree.**

**Did no one wonder why they were spared from the coup d etat? Why Xanxus didn't kill them as he had done to many men before?**

**His brothers were his life.**

**His brothers were his best friends.**

**His brothers were his sanctuary.**

**His brothers were HOME.**

**So when one day, Xanxus woke up from living in a crystal for so long, only to hear that his brothers were long since gone, that they had moved on to eternal life, he broke.**

**He cried. **

**He mourned. **

**And he felt pathetic.**

**Because that was the only thing he could do about it.**

**So he vowed to protect what was his.**

**The Varia.**

**And that's why Xanxus kills. That's why he would willingly watch thousands perish before his own hands. That's why he would continue to taint himself.**

**He would never let himself lose family again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reborn**

**Reborn was not a considerate person.**

**People who knew of the hitman's reputation would definitely know that. Reborn, after all, was a killer. He took the lives of people regardless of who they were. He was not considerate at all.**

**So when they heard that he was to tutor the next Vongola boss, people could only pray that the poor soul would survive.**

**And yet, they watched. They watched as the hitman would hammer everything he knew into the brains of the young boy who was cursed to be with him. They watched as he would push him, burn him, electrocute him, show him what it means to be in hell.**

**They would watch as the boy cried, as the boy complained, as the boy survived. They would watch in awe at how the young boy grew stronger.**

**They would watch in amazement as the little meek boy fought to protect what was right. They saw him shine.**

**They saw that, and only that.**

**They didn't see how the young boy would become so little at night, crying as nightmares haunted him. **

**They didn't see how his petite form shook, in worry, in fear that he won't make it past tomorrow. **

**They didn't see how he would belittle himself, to the point that insults no longer affected him because that was who he saw himself as already.**

**And it's because they didn't see, that's why they didn't know.**

**They didn't know how the hitman would feel rage, every time his student was hurt. **

**They didn't know, that the students saying they were sick for the day were sick because they had hurt a certain little boy. **

**They didn't know that he would push his student, only because he wanted him to live in the cold dark world he was dragged into by a bunch of idiots.**

**They didn't know that he shared the boys nightmares, that he too would wake up at night just wishing for an ordinary life.**

**They didn't know how he would sleep beside the young boy at night, if only to soothe his fears, his terrors by a little.**

**They didn't know he cared.**

**And there were things the hitman didn't know as well. **

**He didn't know the brunette would wake up in the middle of the night, to see the hitman beside him, and smile, and thank him.**

**He didn't know how the boy would work hard because he knew that the hitman was giving him the best and only the best.**

**He didn't know that the little boy he had grown so proud of, knew that even for a fraction of a little, he, the greatest hitman in the world, cared.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mukuro**

**Mukuro had always believed that he was above the human race.**

**He had gone through hell six times, had destroyed a base full of living people with lives, with families. He relished in the suffering of others.**

**He was a superior being. He was the king. Everyone else were merely toys for his entertainment.**

**And yet, despite repeating it over and over to himself, the illusionist found himself trapped in human sentiment.**

**Human sentiment in the form of friendship.**

**He could only recall the first time he met his -as hard as it was to admit- friends, Ken and Chikusa. **

**It had only been a week since he had received the eye, and yet he had gone through the first path. The pain made him scream, the pain made him cry.**

**He was hungry, when they first met. He had been on the verge of fainting from exhaustion, when the two younger kids told him to lie down, gave him what little food they had. **

**They all suffered pain. They all felt hungry, and yet they helped him. Mukuro could not explain it to himself, but when the two boys helped him, he felt something warm inside. And the warmth was soothing, that he forgot about the pain for a fraction of a second.**

**When he had given in, he destroyed everything that he could reach. He burned everything, innocent, young, evil or old. He spared almost no one. But, Mukuro stopped when he saw the two boys. And he found himself unable to finish their lives.**

**So rather than admit weakness, He took them in. **

**Chikusa, who was silent, calm, and yet kind in an almost unbelievable way. Mukuro had caught him on a lot of occasions feeding abandoned kittens, helping old ladies. He hated dirty things, and took it upon himself to clean the places they stayed at.**

**Ken was a noisy boy with too much energy than what was good for him. He would jump up and down high places, get lost on the streets. He was a lot of trouble, but he always knew what to say. He could say the tiniest thing, and Mukuro would find himself laughing, although he tried his best not to show it. He was really messy though, one of the thousands of things he and Chikusa could never get along with.**

**Mukuro could only laugh as he would reminisce about the time they spent back in Italy. **

**He would never tell Lancia why he killed the poor man's famiglia.**

**They had taken the three of them in, and at first, everything was fine for Mukuro. They were fed, clothed and sheltered. That was, until he started showing his illusions to people he thought he could trust.**

**They began to train him, educate him. They made him special. They gave him everything they could offer. yet Ken and Chikusa received none of that. Three months in, and the younger boys were forced to work for their food.**

**Mukuro tried his best to turn a blind eye to that. But when he overheard the boss planning to kick Ken out after the blonde broke an expensive vase, something clicked, and rage took over.**

**He had killed everyone before he even noticed it.**

**No one, he had sworn, no one would hurt Ken and Chikusa for as long as he was around. **

**They had been inseparable since then.**

**Or, Mukuro had ordered them to stay and serve him, to which the two had more than willingly agreed.**

**When asked, perhaps Mukuro would say that they were merely his pawns, or that they were toys for entertainment.**

**He would say that they are nothing else but disposable minions.**

**He would say that he kept them around only because of their loyalty. Or that they were of some use in the future.**

**Only he would know how the two were not just that.**

**An maybe they knew too, because they had stuck with the illusionist for so long.**

**That as twisted as it may all be, with them calling him master and everything, they were friends. **

**They were family.**

**They were his.**

**That's why he never even thought twice when he sacrificed his freedom for theirs when they were captured by the Vindice. **

**He knew that they would have done the same.**

**He was willing to die a million times more for his friends.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shamal**

**Shamal was a pervert. Period. **

**Say that it's otherwise, and it would be similar to defying the logic of the world. **

**But Shamal, was great and honorable as a person.**

**That, at the very least, was true.**

**He was a doctor-even if he treats only women- and Hayato, of all people, could prove that he truly did get concerned. And so would Tsunayoshi's hyper intuition, but that could've been left unsaid. **

**He had, after all, trained Hayato. Or more like the kid got so obsessed with him to the point he modeled his own hair after his.**

**He supported him from the sides. Or did it because Reborn threatened him to.**

**He would heal Hayato, despite his continuous complaints about only treating females. But that could've been the threats as well.**

**But Shamal truly cared for the boy.**

**Even if his reasons were somehow... Twisted, in a sense.**

**Because there laid a small, grain of fact that built up everything he had been doing with his life.**

**He had always loved Lavina.**

**He had fallen for the mother of the boy he had taken in, trained and looked after.**

**He loved someone who had long since been gone.**

**Worse? He continued to love her.**

**He had first met the woman at the bar where she would always play the piano. He was young, starting his career as a hitman, the prospect of love a new, and amazing thing.**

**He loved her the moment he laid his eyes on her. She looked like an angel. Silver hair, white clothes. A pure, joyful smile, nothing hidden behind it, but the joy she so clearly showed. He then knew that she was the one. **

**If the beating of his heart, dangerously as fast as it was on an exciting hit, was any indication.**

**He approached her, and they talked. And Shamal found himself grinning endlessly for days when they became friends. **

**He could remember vaguely the joy that made him sing, the joy that made him dance. It was love indeed.**

**But then too late had he realized that they could only be friends. Because the woman he loved, loved someone else.**

**It depressed him. His little angel was actually someone else's.**

**And yet, he didn't stop. **

**He didn't stop loving her.**

**He continued to talk with her, to smile with her, to applaud her after another of her wonderful performances. **

**Even if that was hardly seen behind her man's hugs, her man's kisses, or her man's loving words.**

**It hurt Shamal, it made him a wreck. He grew merciless, that led to the Varia's offer and only then did he realize he had become somewhat a monster.**

**And yet, as much as it pained and tortured him, he still didn't stop.**

** . Like. A. Drug.**

**Because. He. Loved. Her. Too. Much.**

**When he heard that they had a child- an illegitimate one at that- Shamal felt even more pain. It hurt more than all the pain he had felt before, he felt himself losing his sanity, his emotions slipping away into the unknown.**

**Yet he stayed by her side. **

**And when her son had been taken from her, Shamal stood there.**

**He took care of Lavina. **

**He was there when she cried, when she felt the loneliness of being left behind by the person she loved.**

**Shamal knew that pain better than anyone else.**

**And yet, Being a friend was more than enough for him, as long as he could be with the woman he had always loved.**

**When Lavina told him she had an incurable disease, he had grown desperate. He studied hard, he experimented on himself. He carried the diseases hoping to find the cure to the one Lavina had.**

**And he did.**

**Lavina had been on her way to her son's third birthday then, and Shamal could not wait to tell her of his discovery. He waited for her until night fell. He waited for her, until he fell asleep inside the bar that no one dared bother him.**

**It was early that morning when he received the news.**

**Lavina was dead.**

**Fell of a cliff, no reason why. That's it. Goodbye to the silver haired woman who played the piano. Condolences. Eulogies.**

**And he had been a few hours away from curing her.**

**He felt himself die. He felt whatever string, thread, strand of hair he had been holding onto snap in half, leaving him plummeting down to his death. **

**He stopped caring for the crap called a world.**

**He let himself live in pleasure, because what else was there to do? Everything had been taken from him. **

**But one day, years after he was left for dead, he met the child.**

**Her child.**

**The child who had grown tired of the world too, a child who had given up so easily. And he pushed that child.**

**Because there was no freaking way he was gonna let that kid give up when he had desperately clung onto hope until the end. Until he was left with nothing but the memory of her.**

**And he realized that the only solid memory of her he actually had was the kid.**

**So he trained him. He looked after him. And slowly, he saw the value of his life again. He taught the boy what he knew. He guided him, hoping that he would make the right decisions.**

**And he would continue to.**

**Even if only for the sake of a memory.**

**Even for just a mere reminder that she did exist once upon a time, and she hadn't been a fleeting dream.**

**Because he loved her.**

**And he still does.**

**And he knew he would continue to.**

**Even until eternal life.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chrome and Mukuro**

**Chrome and Mukuro's relationship baffled everyone in the famiglia.**

**Chrome would treat Mukuro almost as if he was a god, calling him master, and letting him use her body. The boy, had after all, saved her life and gave her the chance to meet Bossu and everyone else.**

**Mukuro would treat Chrome like he would a servant, or a vessel which she truly was. He would possess her body here and there. He would explicitly state that Chrome was alive for that reason only.**

**Everyone supposed that there was something more beneath that. Something more solid that kept them together.**

**Because ten years later, Chrome was still alive, and she still treated Mukuro as a god.**

**Those things beneath slowly showed itself through the years.**

**It was slight, and barely visible, at first. It had been the winter of the Vongola's last year in middle school, when Mukuro caught a cold. The illusionist had come back from a mission, crashing into the Sawada household where everyone was. Then he entered an endless sneezing fit. Tsuna ordered him to stay and rest.**

**The fact that Mukuro obeyed him worried everyone.**

**Perhaps not as much as Chrome.**

**She woke up earlier than Nana, to make the older illusionist soup. She would sleep on a chair nearby his bed, as uncomfortable as that had been. She would stay awake most of the night to watch after him.**

**Tsuna tried to make her stop, but that gave him a front row seat, at seeing Chrome's stubbornness.**

**That's why the brunette was even more surprised when Mukuro started scolding Chrome for overworking herself again going on about how hard it was to make organs for a sick person. And Chrome listened, albeit reluctantly, grumbling like a child.**

**Tsuna didn't know what to make out of what he had just seen.**

**But little by little, small hints revealed itself.**

**When Chrome finished middle school, the Kokuyo went to Tokyo for a week to celebrate it.**

**On Chrome's eighteenth birthday, a mysterious palace replaced the ruins they called home.**

**On one of Mukuro's missions, he returned home to a chocolate cake, baked by Chrome because he had almost died and his gang was so worried of him.**

**On one of his birthdays, Mukuro found a purple, pineapple patterned pajama on his bed, and knew instantly that it had been his vessel because no one else enjoyed teasing him that way.**

**People only truly realized it later, when Chrome had been kidnapped.**

**Chrome had volunteered to take the kids out to the park, because everyone else was busy. The children had been growing uneasy and bored inside the base, and really wanted fresh air.**

**When four hours passed and they haven't returned, worry crept up on the males left at the base.**

**On the fifth hour, Tsuna made an announcement.**

**"Chrome and the kids have been kidnapped."**

**Mukuro had walked out before they could even talk about a battle plan.**

**Surprisingly enough, Mukuro returned ten minutes later, while they were discussing the greatest way to break in and escape.**

**"That won't be necessary." He said calmly, before Chrome and the kids appeared from behind the door.**

**They gaped at Mukuro, their gazes silently asking him what he did.**

**"Kufufufu. I waltz in the base, gave them nightmares, and left."**

**Everyone shivered. Nightmares with Mukuro were man eating white lotuses and fire and reptiles.**

**"Besides, no one messes with whatever's mine so they deserved it."**

**That had surprised them too, because it was the first time Mukuro had claimed anything as his.**

**Tsuna had been unable to resist, asking the two of them.**

**"What relationships do you two have anyway?"**

**The answer had been immediate. "Family. Siblings."**

**"Mukuro-sama is the brother I never had to protect me, and scold me, and teach me a lot of things. He makes sure I'm fed, I'm okay, and that I'm doing well. He's there to beat up anyone who'd try to hurt me."**

**"Chrome is my little sister. The little sister who would scold me when I'm overdoing myself or if Im running out of reasoning. The little brat that's there to take care of me when my world has fallen."**

**There was silence for awhile, Tsuna's lips slowly quirking into a knowing smile. He should've known. The two had grown up together after all these years, it would've been even weirder had there been no bond between them.**

**"Everyone is part of that family too, Bossu."**

**And no one dare doubted that. They truly were family, of course.**


	6. Chapter 6

Squalo

**-requested by a Guest Reviewer-**

**Squalo had not always been called Superbi Squalo.**

**He used to be an ordinary child, with an ordinary family, in an ordinary italian town. He was everything an ordinary child would've been. Of course, that meant that his name did not mean anything along the lines of 'prideful shark.'**

**He had a mother, a father, a house and a car.**

**That made up what was his blissful childhood.**

**He could vaguely remember his old room with its blue walls, and the little scribbles on paper he put there. He could still hear his mother's soft laugh and his father's deep reprimanding voice.**

**His past had been one of soft, fluffy memories in a world where he was kept safe and sound.**

**As an eight year old, the little boy found himself fascinated by sharks. He would draw them, buy books about them, write childish stories about them ruling over the sea. He loved the idea of something so powerful and feared at the sea. Something that even as a kid he wanted to be. **

**He wanted to be at the top. Where no one can defeat him. Where no one could look down at him. He felt the ambition of crushing everything that was in his way.**

**At the age of nine, the silver haired boy became a delinquent, his innocent eyes replaced by ones yearning for a worthy opponent and an honorable victory.**

**He could still sense the excitement of beating someone up, leaving them a bloody pulp.**

**His parents worried for him, but the silver haired child cared not. He wanted to be powerful. His power was his pride. His parents provided him his needs. They were weak. He was strong.**

**He still held his amusement for sharks, but this time he saw them differently. Tearing the weak into pieces with their ever sharp teeth. The mere idea of that made him smile.**

**Ten years old, the boy discovered the sword and its art. **

**It was twisted in a sense, how he could still remember the day he discovered it.**

**It was the day he met Tyr.**

**The boy knew that people kept secrets, that was a known fact. What he didn't know was that his father kept a grave one. **

**He was part of the mafia.**

**The Varia boss broke into their house, Squalo stealthily hiding in a closet. He watched as the man pulled out a blade, slashing it so fast he couldn't even see it.**

**He watched as his mother fell to the ground bleeding. Then his father.**

**He felt something akin to an epiphany.**

**Truly, it could be considered one, for he then found out what he wanted to be in the future.**

**A swordsman.**

**The best swordsman at that. **

**Squalo trained for weeks, for months, for years, defeating his enemies, mastering the use of his blade. He relished in the sensation of his sword piercing through another's body, the scent of blood in the air. He enjoyed the slashing, the running, hunting down the weak.**

**He loved it most when he left Tyr defeated.**

**The Varia boss looked at him, asking. "Who are you?"**

**It was then he felt something change, turning his ideas into words.**

**"Superbi Squalo." He replied, as the man let go of his final breath.**

**Superbi, for no one could match his pride, the pride that urged him to continue fighting. The pride that told him he belonged nowhere but at the top. That death was better than having his honor tainted.**

**And Squalo, a shark, the very animal that he had been modeling all these years, the same one that founded his childhood. The strongest, most feared animal of the sea. The same one that crushed its prey into pieces.**

**It was the prefect name indeed.**

**So when Xanxus and him began creating their own Varia, he changed his name. **

**The old he was no more.**

**He was Superbi Squalo, prideful shark, but definitely the strongest swordsman of all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nana**

**Most people who knew of his husband's position assumed that Nana was kept in the dark.**

**She was so innocent, so brilliant, and her smile could really rule the world. The light that shine from her spoke of hope, spoke of a woman who had never been touched by darkness.**

**So when Reborn arrived on her doorstep, the hitman had been confident that she would accept him, and challenged at the same time, because then, he would have to keep everything a secret from the woman.**

**So when he accidentally pulled the trigger and made a sound unmistakably that of a gunshot, he had expected her to call the police. But Nana hadn't. She continued to cook, continued to smile, as if he wasn't pointing a gun at her son.**

**That was when he concluded two things. It was either Nana was a complete idiot, or she was hiding something very large.**

**Only Nana knew her own secret.**

**And that was before they even got married, Iemitsu had told her everything.**

**E.V.E.R.Y.T.H.I.N.G**

**Se could remember the day he had approached her, face grave, unlike the joyous blonde she had known. He looked at her with serious eyes, mouthing the words she had never expected to hear from him.**

**The mafia. It was the day she learned that the man she loved belonged to the dark world known as the mafia. **

**Iemitsu had left her there, something she had been glad for. The information had been too much. She really needed time to think about it.**

**She didn't take long though. Nana knew that whatever happened she would always love Iemitsu and that she would ultimately regret the day she'd give her love to another man.**

**Iemitsu had looked struck by lightning, telling her over and over again that his world was dangerous. That he'd never be home. That he would be away. That it would be as if he was never there at all.**

**She told him that his world was nothing to her.**

**She loved the blonde too much.**

**Iemitsu couldn't stop crying at her words.**

**So they got married, and not even a year after that, they had Tsuna.**

**It was pure bliss.**

**Until their tiny child turned three months old, and Iemitsu had to go off for work.**

**He only returned two years later. Missing his son's first steps. His son's first words. But Nana was not angry at all. She was happy because somehow, he remembered them. That behind the danger and everything else, he went home.**

**He left a week after that, returning home once more after three years. Tsuna had then been five. He brought home his boss, which Nana greeted warmly. She was thankful for the man because he kept Iemitsu alive.**

**Nana could only watch sadly as Tsuna hid behind her, scared of a father he had never seen before.**

**Iemitsu stayed for nine months this time, bonding with his son. They went to Kokuyo Land, and Nana could not be happier.**

**She only cried for him when he left once more.**

**He did not return for six years.**

**Tsuna had turned eleven, her baby boy growing up curious of who exactly his father was. Nana had tried to tell him stories of how great Iemitsu was, but that wasn't enough. Her son's hatred for his father slowly grew. **

**After all, when the boy was eight, Iemitsu accidentally sent a postcard with penguins on it. Nana could only sigh at how careless her husband could be.**

**Tsuna then asked her. "Do construction workers work in Antarctica?"**

**She only smiled at the little boy. "Your father is a unique man."**

**The little boy accepted it then.**

**When Iemitsu left once more, he told Nana how the first of Nono's heirs had been killed. He explained his bloodline, as well as that if worse comes to worst, Tsuna would inherit the famiglia. Nana cried, but she knew this was the life she accepted.**

**She told Tsuna that his father had become a star, and she began putting up an oblivious face since then, waiting for the time when mafia would knock at her door.**

**It came when Tsuna was thirteen, in the form of a baby hitman. She couldn't have been more surprised.**

**And she couldn't have been more pained either. She watched as Reborn would shoot her son, make him do difficult things. She held back the tears from seeing his scars and bruises. She could only watch after her son closely, and his young friends. She tried hard to keep up her face. **

**And yet, the more his son trained, the stronger he grew. The lonely, bullied Tsuna she had raised grew into something else, something bright and warm. She loved this side of her son.**

**When they disappeared for three days, she knew it was mafia related. She had been left alone in the house with only Fuuta and Bianchi. They comforted her, something she was thankful for. Without them, she would've gone insane.**

**It was at the age of eighteen that Tsuna told her everything. She smiled at her son, told him words that left his poor little son in a jawdrop. **

**"Took you long enough."**

**Nana was stronger than anyone else Tsuna knew.**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so I finally came around doing this and wrote an author's note.

First off, I'd like to thank the people who reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I appreciate it (which author doesn't?) and it gave me inspiration to continue this idea dump because I just meant it to be that way. I really felt encouraged reading your reviews and seeing that people actually takes time to read this so thanks.

Second, I realized that all this time I've been posting my stories on bold. But that's because I'm using an ipod and copying it from notes makes it automatically bold. I really have to do a lot of things in the real world and I'm lazy, so I don't think you'll be seeing them in normal font. I also don't know how to work with the mobile version of this site so please bear with me.

thanks for reading again so I'll shut up now. And I don't own khr. I always forget disclaimers.

**Tsunayoshi**

**Tsuna first met Yoshi at the age of five.**

**The brunette had then been in preschool, the days passing by painfully for the boy who had just recently been labeled useless.**

**His body was sore all over, from the beatings the bullies gave him. No one wanted to be friends with him. They were all scared to be contaminated by his idiocy. **

**He didn't blame them. He truly was useless. He failed math, he failed sports, couldn't dance, couldn't sing, hell, he couldn't even spell his name right. He was stupid. Useless.**

**"That's because you believe them you idiot, that makes you all the more stupid." The voice had come from nowhere, startling the five year old who was almost in tears.**

**"Who's there?" He asked, looking around, seeing no one. He shivered in fear.**

**"I'm in your head, kid." The voice replied. "You could say that I'm your intuition. That I'm the small tiny part of your brain that tells you what to do." **

**"Am I just imagining you?" The brunette had asked, stumbling over the words he had heard. **

**He felt the voice shrug, if that was even logically possible-but again, he was talking to himself, so logic be damned. **

**"I'm not sure. I'm in your head remember?"**

**Tsuna was silent for awhile and then said something he thought of before his brain could stop his mouth.**

**"If you're in my head, can I call you Yoshi?"**

**"I have no right to complain. I'm in your head." And Tsuna smiled, because he felt like he wasn't alone for the first time in weeks.**

**Yoshi truly did remain his friend. The tiny voice stayed inside his head, keeping him company during the times his mother wasn't with him. He was sad knowing that only he could hear Yoshi, but the voice had convinced him that it made him special. **

**Yoshi guided him through a lot of other things too.**

**He always knew when and where the bullies were, keeping Tsuna from being harmed. The little boy found himself going him home with lesser and lesser bruises.**

**Yoshi was smarter than him too, he could always answer the complicated problems on the board. He explained them to Tsuna, and the brunette found his grades incredibly going higher. His mother looked happier at his improvement.**

**Tsuna found himself happier than ever, now with a friend-despite the fact that Yoshi was technically just a voice- and with good grades.**

**He found himself slowly enjoying his new life.**

**By the age of seven, he was a no longer no good, just an average boy in the normal japanese town.**

**Everything shifted when his father who he had never seen before arrived home.**

**The man brought with him his boss, an old man he called Nono. Tsuna looked curiously at the pair, but Yoshi was seething with anger. Yoshi was the part of him that knew most how wrong it was that his father was never home.**

**Tsuna ran into the backyard, trying to urge Yoshi to play ball. Yoshi was fuming though, and Tsuna could do nothing to stop him.**

**The seven year old boy was then enwrapped in orange flames. Flames of Wrath.**

**Tsuna began crying loudly. He screamed at Yoshi, tried to reach out to him, but Yoshi was too far, he was too destructive, that Tsuna felt parts of his body hurt.**

**The brunette felt something stir inside him though. The desire to protect the one he called friend.**

**He cried louder, and felt something leave him.**

**His flames became suddenly brighter, the flames of wrath replaced by something nicer, orange, pure, sky flames. **

**It was by coincidence that Nono and Iemitsu were running to the little boy, who was covered in his sky flames. The two spectators thought that the boy had conjured it out of fear of the dog nearby, but to the seven year old, it was love for a friend.**

**The Mafiosi came to an immediate conclusion. Tsunayoshi's flames must be sealed.**

**An they did, never knowing that along with the sky flames was Tsuna's friend, the same one that taught him everything he knew.**

**Tsuna cried at them to stop, because Yoshi was slipping, slipping farther and farther from his reach. And when Yoshi was gone, Tsuna cried.**

**Because he felt empty. Because there would now always be this space in his heart that would be left hollow for the friend he had found in the voice in his head.**

**No one could make Tsuna stop crying. **

**Because to the seven year old, the fear returned, all was dark, he felt alone. **

**He mourned for what he had lost.**

**Tsuna reverted to being no good.**

**He was Bullied again.**

**Beaten to the edge.**

**Until he lost purpose**

**Until life was just a hassle.**

**Because Yoshi wasn't there, and Tsuna could never be complete without Yoshi.**

**Thats why When Reborn came six years later, Tsuna could not help but shed tears as he was shot down by the dying will bullet. **

**"Miss me old friend?" He had heard, and saw Yoshi as he fell to his supposed death.**

**"Y,Yoshi..." He had stammered, and the voice chuckled.**

**"You never change Tsuna." He commented. "Now what do you say we show this infant baby the true powers of Tsunayoshi Sawada?"**

**Yeah. Tsunayoshi Sawada, because Tsuna and Yoshi were the two identities that made up who this wonderful boy was.**

**And he ran down on his boxers down the streets, with his dying will.**


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I'm not really happy with this chapter but I really have no choice since its been made and its the only chapter available right now. So, I'd like to tell you guys that I'd probably be disappearing for a few weeks, but I'll be back soon, only because I really have to study hard to pass this school year. I'm still in school

i still don't own KHR

**Belphegor**

**Before he was an assassin, before he was Prince the Ripper, Bel didn't really have much of a family. His father was king and hell bent on keeping the power of their monarchy, his mother was queen and obsessed with the wealth their family had. And he had Rasiel, his stupid twin brother he simply loathed.**

**If they paid attention enough, they would've noticed that he was psycho. That behind the ignorance they showered him with, he was breaking into pieces, becoming a monster.**

**But they didn't pay him that much attention, and so they died.**

**He buried his brother six feet under. He poisoned his witch of a mother, and stabbed his very own father. Then he left them in flames, burning the monarchy.**

**It was then the blonde realized he was alone.**

**It was also then he realized that the world wasn't as easy as they made it in fairytales. **

**He struggled hard to survive.**

**It was six months into this hell that he met the silver haired swordsman. The silver haired swordsman that showed no mercy, leaving carnage across the floor. Belphegor then knew that he wanted to be just like the man. The child was skilled in blades and wires, surely the older will accept him. **

**He approached the then teen. "Ushishishishi, train me to be just like you."**

**The teen smirked a little. "You're a kid. What could you do?"**

**The prince's Cheshire grin disappeared. Was this lowlife peasant insulting him?**

**He threw knives at the man, which he easily blocked, but not enough to stop the knives that missed him. Squalo was three seconds late when he realized there were wires.**

**Bel's Cheshire grin returned. "Am I just a kid, peasant?"**

**That became his golden ticket to the Varia.**

**Bel would never admit it to anyone, but as a kid, he saw the Varia as a family. Not an assassination squad, not a mafia famiglia but family.**

**Lussuria may have been weird, but he never fails to make sure everyone is healed and returns home alive. **

**Mammon became somewhat his best friend, the baby always amused him as a little boy, and even sometimes when he was older because the arcobaleno had always been there to watch him.**

**Squalo trained him to the best of his ability, but he also made sure that Belphegor remained a kid. He even had a curfew back then, when he was eight and new to the Varia, that he wouldn't sleep any later than ten. Squalo made him eat breakfast, told him to take baths. Things that made the psychopath feel warmer.**

**And Xanxus. He might've been frozen for the next eight years, but Bel would never forget that one time Xanxus actually scolded him. He had returned from a battle bloody and beaten, it wasn't a mission at all. It was just his feeble attempt to escape for awhile and kill.**

**Xanxus shot him, the boss's words still echoed in his ear. "If you have time to die, do it for the Varia. If there be any other stupid reason out there for you to give up your life, tell me and I'll end you right now."**

**And Belphegor felt amazed for the first time in his life. Xanxus truly was a man he wanted to follow, even to the end of his life. **

**And Levi was Levi. That's all there is to say about that.**

**The Varia watched after each other. They were strong, harsh murderers that cared only for their own. They would kill you If you harm their people. They would step on you if you even dare lay a finger on them. Because that's what family is.**

**Belphegor did not have much of a family, but he had one now. Even if they were all assassins, even if the were all dysfunctional, and even if they didn't seem to care about each other.**

**What was there to care for anyway? They trusted one another's strength. They knew that they were all going to survive.**

**And Belphegor loved these pacts more than anyone. He loved the Varia more than anyone could guess.**

**Because it gave him a home.**

**And a wonderful family with that.**

**Ushishishishishi.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! (and thanks for the reviews that kept me inspired this whole week) Okay. I definitely suck at studying. I promised my parents I'd work harder and here I am, unable to get rid of random ideas popping into my head, because them plot bunnies just won't leave me alone. And, for once, this chapter isn't in bold, becuase I'm using the PC so congratulate me! THough, I apologize for the inconsistensies in the format. I'm lazy_ though I recall saying that to you people already.**

**Whatever. Here's the chapter, a tribute to Shoichi since today is his birthday.**

**I don't own KHR**

Shoichi Irie

The red head would never admit it, but when he saw Byakuran perish in the orange flames that engulfed him, something stirred in him, something within the depths of his being, something so familiar that he couldn't stop telling himself it wasn't true.

Because it was the feeling of losing something important. The familiar ache of misplacing something valuable, something loved and treasured.

Now that was weird, because he hadn't lost anything at all. He wasn't close with Yuni, so the reason was definitely not the child.

So who had disappeared?

He stopped himself from even considering that it was Byakuran.

Because Byakuran was Byakuran and Byakuran was the enemy.

It had become a chant now, for the twenty five year old, who had gone through hell and back, trying to look for loopholes, trying to search for impossible scenarios, making the most absurd plans reality.

He had done so much, been through so much, lost so much just to defeat the albino. The pain and destruction the man had caused was too much, and punishment was inevitable.

That was what he should think, right?

He was one of his enemies too? Wasn't he? Someone easily disposed of and toyed with.

Byakuran was someone that did not deserve sympathy of all things.

Yet the very same brain that had schemed the Millefiore's boss's failure, was the very same one that now told him he was mourning for the man who had come closest to destroying the world.

The mere realization of that tore Shoichi apart.

But the feeling comforted him, because it assured him he was human, yet it made him uneasy at the same time. If his thoughts leak out, he'd be considered a traitor. He'd be killed without second thought.

Although he supposed the loss he felt was normal. Hard as it was to admit, Shoichi could never once look at Byakuran, and not see his best friend.

Even when Byakuran enumerated his plans of destroying the world, and told him of how he planned to destroy the earth's balance, Shoichi could only see the boy who at sixteen became his only friend.

It had been tough for him back then, moving to another country, having to speak a language he knew he wasn't good at, and simply being different.

How thankful he was back then that Byakuran was his roommate. How thankful he was that the man had a mind like his, and that their conversations had all been intellectual, not english, not japanese. Just the smart talk about machines, innovations.

Conversations that gave him hope.

When Byakuran almost destroyed the Giglio Nero, Shoichi watched, and yet the only person he could see was the same boy who had riled him up too many times and yet still made up to it.

He had lost count over how many times they had argued over trivial matters, from an error in an equation, to a wire attached wrong to a device.

Sometimes, he was wrong, but sometimes, it was the albino. Byakuran was better at accepting mistakes than he was. And grander too. The albino always bought him a humongous sundae every time he was proven wrong.

Shoichi had to buy him a pack of marshmallows if it was the other way around, but how could that match to a hundred dollar treat staring right at him with its strawberry and chocolate and vanilla flavor?

When Byakuran plotted the Vongola's demise, Shoichi could not see anyone else but the marshmallow loving boy he had grown up with.

Who'd put marshmallows in his pizza. Put them in his soup. Put it in bread. Eat it with rice. He could only smile fondly, remembering the many times he had told the albino that it was disgusting, or the many times he had tried to take the treat away from his friend because too much sugar was bad for the health.

And Byakuran would argue with him, give him a pleading look, and he would always agree, because those amethyst eyes always triggered this spot in him, telling him that he owed the albino a lot, if not his own life.

When Byakuran actually enacted his plan to destroy the world, Shoichi immediately sided against him. He teamed up with people that wanted his best friend dead, people that hated him to the core, and he helped them.

He helped them devise the greatest plan that would end Byakuran once and for all.

Yet he could never get rid of the hesitation that lay beneath his schemes, the tiny pieces that told him he was going to lose a friend. He was, he knew that.

He knew too, that to the Byakuran of the present, he was disposable, he was a pawn. And that hurt him, because he could never look at Byakuran and see someone less than his best friend.

Tears fell down his cheeks as he saw Byakuran burn, as the brunette fired his flames at him, with the desire to destroy.

It was the end.

A memory flashed before Shoichi, a time back at college, where Byakuran got himself into the worst fight of their student days. He could no longer remember what the fight had been about, just that Byakuran was beat, and his opponent was battered and bloody and half dead.

Shoichi had stood between them just in time, taking the blow before his best friend could take the life of another.

Byakuran returned to himself then, staring shocked at the red haired teen, his face covered in his own blood.

"I could've killed you." Were his words, and Shoichi remembered smiling at him, proudly telling the albino with a smack to the head.

"I swear. I'd always be there to fix your messes, because you seem to have this amazing ability to make a lot of it." And they had laughed.

Shoichi stared at the albino, who looked straight at him. Pure coincidence it might be, he couldn't bring himself to believe it. They had shared the same memory, at the same reminder that brought them back to the time where everything had been right. And at the same time too. Although the epiphany had come too late, because the damage was irreversible now.

Only Shoichi could understand the smile that Byakuran had given them, a smile that said, in their own unspoken language.

"Thanks for cleaning up the shit I leave behind." And Shoichi smiled at him too, despite the tears that refused to stop falling.

"I promised you didn't I? I'd fix your messes."

And Shoichi let himself cry, let himself embrace the hollow, empty feeling as his best friend perished before him. He could care less about the Vongola, about the arcobaleno. About the world he had fought so hard to save. He could worry about that all later.

Because right now, his best friend was dying.

Because right now, he was losing the most important person of his life

Because all this time, they were still best friends.

And he couldn't do anything, but mourn, as the scheme he had worked so hard on, ended with success.


	11. Chapter 11

**I really loved the reviews. I guess, knowing that this story affected you guys that much gives me a reason to write more. I know it's pretty late, and for me it lacks feeling, but I hope you like this chapter.**

**I'm also open for requests if you have any. Or you can give me a character and an item I can associate the character with. I'd enjoy writing something like that.**

**Enjoy. I don't own this anime/manga.**

Spanner and Lambo

When one would ask Spanner who he was closest to in the Vongola, one would easily expect the answer to be Tsunayoshi Sawada.

It was different for the blonde.

He owed his life to Tsuna, but they would never be truly close. They were friends. Yeah, but there would always be the underlying fact that he had once been an enemy, and that he only continued to serve Vongola to repay the debt.

So when asked, who were they to expect?

It could've been anyone, but specially not one five year old afro haired cow.

That was what Spanner said himself. That he was the closest with the lightning guardian.

Their first encounter had been a not so special one.

Spanner had been walking down the halls of the apartment he lived in, when he felt someone following him. The blonde had gone paranoid- he activated his laser guns, even. Then he saw the cow suit behind a box of apples.

He sighed. It was one of the Vongola brats. The five year old had a habit of going around places, or houses of the people he knew. Last he heard, he left a mess at Shoichi's place.

But the brat was only five. He had wondered about it then, about what was wrong with the famiglia that it hired innocent children. Children that were trained by their very families to kill people.

Spanner had problems with that. The mechanic had grown up in an orphanage run by a small famiglia. Spanner had talents, and by the age of five, he was inventing them machines. The famiglia fed him in exchange for his ideas. Spanner grew up used to that arrangement.

There had once came a point in his life he wanted to do something else than invent.

He had wanted to bake, start his own pastry shop and make candies to make children happy.

He told the famiglia that, and they beat him. They told him he had talent, and that he should use it. Spanner grew up doing nothing else but inventing, and he grew to loathe the famiglia that forced him to do so.

Byakuran had come and destroyed the feeble organization, taking Spanner with him (he was a notorious hacker in another parallel world) and let him do whatever he wanted.

He discovered the fascinating japanese culture, and had the chance to taste sweets. Even under the world's worst villain, at least he had freedom.

Life was a tad but better now, with the Vongola and all. He knew, however, that he would forever remember his childhood and the scars that came along with it.

He didn't want innocents in the dark mafia. Specially not children.

The blonde returned to his lab, noting silently that the child was still following him. He closed the door as the five year old got in.

"How long do you intend to follow me?" He asked, Looking straight at the Afro-haired boy hiding behind his latest invention.

The child visibly flinched, before jumping out, laughing boisterously.

"Hahaha. Took you long enough! No one can beat the great Lambo-san at hide and seek!"

The mechanic sighed, and from one of his previous inventions, took out a grape flavored wrench lollipop. He gave it to the little kid, who looked at the treat with curious eyes.

Lambo held out a hand to receive the gift, and before Spanner could blink, the kid already had it in his mouth.

The little boy stared silently for awhile, and the blonde smiled back. He unwrapped his own candy, and proceeded to work.

He fell asleep on the project an hour later, and when he woke up, the child was not where he had last seen him.

Spanner resumed to work that day, the distinct feeling of someone watching him in his spine.

The same thing continued to happen the next day, the day after that, the next week, and the week after that. It had become normal for Spanner too, having the boy watch him work and occasionally asking him to hand things like the screwdriver there, the drill on your left.

The blonde found out that despite his annoying and flamboyant attitude, the kid was smart. Lambo easily picked up the names of tools, and how to screw things together or what belongs to where. The kid was able to pinpoint a mistake in a blueprint that he had failed to notice.

Lambo was also silent, if he had to be. He knew patience, contrary to how he acted in front of others. Spanner would occasionally talk with him too.

Once even, Lambo was hit by the ten year bazooka, an event that proved to the blonde that he and the child were more than friends. They were family.

"Spanner-nii?" The voice had been deep, and he was met face to face with the child's older counterpart, who looked more like a man than he, himself.

"Lambo?"

"Yeah. It's me." Lambo replied. "So you still live here? Gosh I miss this place. You always gave me candy whenever I came by."

Spanner had to laugh at that.

"It worried Tsuna-nii though, I never told him why I keep on disappearing day after day."

Spanner rolled his eyes. "That's because you're an irresponsible brat."

"You took good care of me anyway. When I was seven, Tsuna-nii had me start first grade. Namimori Elementary had a lot of bullies. On my first day, I came home drenched in blood. The next day, you had this huge machine follow me. It shot out marbles at anyone who tried to hurt me. We had to send them to the hospital."

Spanner smiled at that. He knew exactly what his future self felt. No one harmed his little brother.

The mechanic paused at the thought, wondering when he had started to see the child as a sibling.

"When I was ten," the boy continued, "you came by our house with this large car on my birthday. I had been whining to Hayato-nii and Reborn about it, about how I should be allowed to drive. You gave me a normal sized car, except it was remote controlled. We took it to a drive up the alps. It was amazing."

Spanner knew he would not miss a chance to do that for the world. It had been one if his own childhood dreams. Drive a car, make it float on water, and race it past snow and sand.

"And when I was twelve, and had to study for middle school, you invented this cool video game where all my attack stats were based on what I knew of the topic. I aced the entrance exam cause of you."

Lambo grinned at the memory. "Although, we ended up playing multiplayer on that one, so we were up the whole night. That was another problem. We had to drag our asses up the next day like we had this hangover and almost went there late. I bet the points I lacked were for punctuality. I always arrive ten minutes late for school."

Spanner stared pointedly at him. "I swear. I am going to make you a large alarm clock that'll be connected to your sleep so it'll haunt you until you learn to wake at the right time."

Lambo visibly paled. "No. I think that the video game's an okay present for a long long time."

"You probably didn't need that, anyway. The video game, not the clock because you definitely have to stop being late. You're a smart kid." Spanner told him.

Lambo looked at him, eyes appreciating and completely warm. "Yeah. But best of all, you always believed in me. When everyone would just gave up on me, you still stayed until I get my act back up. You never left me to fend for my own, and everything you ever did for me helped me either a lot or completely changed my life forever."

Lambo approached the old machine, looking at it with familiarity, pulling out a familiar grape flavored wrench. "And, I found it really fascinating to know it all started just because you gave me a single lollipop when I really wanted it. Though by the time I was nine, I had ten of these candy bots following me around at all times."

"Thanks though, Spanner-nii. You're the best." Lambo thanked him.

Spanner sighed, and ruffled the teen's hair.

"That's what brothers are for, right?"

Lambo laughed so hard he was a mess as he spit out. "you said the same thing when you bailed me out of prison last year."

Lambo disappeared in a thick cloud of pink smoke before Spanner could ask why he was in prison.

He was replaced by a sleeping five year old, that made Spanner sigh as he carried the child to bed, where warm blankets, fluffy pillows, and sweet dreams were waiting for him.

Spanner smiled. Lambo was going to grow up in the mafia. He was gonna suffer a tainted life, where killing was there for everyday, where blood and chaos would trap you and haunt you for the rest of his life.

But Spanner swore that he would be there for Lambo, because the kid was his little brother, and no one could go against that. He would keep the child alive through the horrors he'd soon see, and keep him sane through the torture so common in their world. He would help him survive.

And he would continue to keep him bright, that he may never lose the smile Spanner found himself treasuring so much.

He would go through hell to protect the little kid.

That's what brothers were for, right?


	12. Chapter 12

**Merry Christmas in advance.**

**This chapter is for midnightshadowchild who really gave me a challenge because I just literally skimmed through the manga.**

**I don't own Khr.**

Bermuda Von Veckenschtein

Bermuda did not believe in miracles.

How could he? The world he had been in was a dark one.

In the past, he had been a strong man people looked up to. He had power, the popularity, and control over most of the planet. He was influential, and he would do most anything to craft the world as he believes it should be with his power.

The task of saving the world from upcoming doom had been an appealing idea when the mysterious man had given it, but waking up in a body of a child? Not so much.

Bermuda had to start making a new name for himself, which was difficult, but the infant strived hardest to regain his former name. He took on a new name, and let himself live a new life. He still held the grudge of having his body and past ripped from him, but Bermuda enjoyed the new world he found.

It was also around then that he met the mafia, an organization that had been barely starting. He saw how the organization protected civilians, and in the body of an infant helped this small organization prosper. People looked up to him once more, and within twenty years, he regained his former influence.

It was then that the whole saving the world deal broke, because Bermuda was no longer the strongest. A man named Jaeger and a handful of people were, and in an instant, Bermuda felt his life slipping away from him.

His body rotted to the bones it were, and his flames were exhausted. Bermuda had been barely alive. He had been floating between death and life, but he had so much in the world, that he fought hard and harder to live.

The desire to live. The mere willpower. It was what kept him alive. It was what formed his flames of night, the thirst for revenge, and the desire to take back what was his.

But things would never be as they were twice. Bermuda barely had a body, and he had to wrap himself like a mummy to hide that. The famiglia he had been in grew old too, moved on, and the mafia he had loved before had grown into a den of evil, crime and corruption.

He had to watch as the vigilante group he helped gain power was slowly abused, was slowly used for murder, and for the nth time, Bermuda's life slipped away from him as the world changed to become the dark place it was. He felt so out of place, that he knew he was alive, but believed he wasn't.

Centuries passed. He was slowly forgotten, until his past selves were all but legends.

He found Jaeger then, the one who had been claimed stronger than him, when it was his turn to be replaced too. Bermuda could remember watching the man die, his hatred so strong. Bermuda loved the scent of that hate. He knew what power it held and what it could be in the future.

He did it without knowing he could. His flames let Jager live, took the other in, who was fully loyal to him. Jager knew he owed Bermuda his life, and promised to serve him for the duration of his life.

The two watched as the Vongola was formed, and watching the young blonde, Bermuda found hope, that maybe Giotto was different and that he could bring back life to the dark world. He and Jager presented themselves as the Vindice, and for the first time in mafia history, their judgement was heard.

Giotto did not make it up to his expectations, but Vindice did. Generations passed, and occasionally, Bermuda would find someone whose power was valuable, and whose desire to live nearly matched his. The Vindice became the Mafia's police. Bermuda tried hard not to love his life this time. The world always seemed to take things enjoyed from him.

The world shifted slowly, and Bermuda had to endure every single change to the things he once loved. He had to bear silently the pain of losing hope, of being left in the darkness as everything he knew was torn down, destroyed or replaced by something the world saw fitter or better. He didn't have a say in the matter, and people expected the harsh judge not to react at all, because he was- for all they know- immortal.

Bermuda realized as he suffered time's torment, that he had been stupid to even desire for power as much as he had in his past life. It had never done anyone good to be too strong.

As he masked the pain, the more used to the familiar pinches he got.

As centuries passed, the pain numbed, and he forgot that it even was there.

He learned to forget the past and just watch the present as it unfolded.

The only thing he could taste was bitterness, and the only thing he desired more than to reverse the past was revenge.

All this pain would make no one wonder why Bermuda did not believe in miracles.

Yet as odd as it was, a miracle came, in the form of a young brunette boy.

Bermuda had known Tsunayoshi since the child was a five year old. The child had caught his attention back then, because he always felt peace, whenever he met those beautiful chocolate orbs. He had forgotten how to hope though, and considered the boy just one of the many people in the world.

He learned more about him when he turned thirteen, and the strongest arcobaleno of the time, Reborn, was sent to train him. Bermuda had been thinking about hiring Reborn into the Vindice when he showed potential.

The potential he saw, though, came not from the hitman, but from the cowering mess, that he was supposed to train. At the age of thirteen, after being stepped on so many times, Bermuda had to consider himself impressed by the fact that the child was still standing strong, broken- but definitely still as warm as he had been as a child.

Fourteen years old was Tsuna when he showed the Vindice how far his sympathy was. As he took Mukuro away, Tsuna tried to stop them. This surprised Bermuda, and after a millennium of harshness, things barely surprised him.

What the teen did was surprising anyway. Mukuro had tried to kill him and his friends, and yet the compassion and sympathy remained unchanged.

Bermuda blamed it on the boy's naivety because he still refused to hope.

Yet as he turned fifteen, as Bermuda raged war against the Vongola, he had to concede to the fact that Tsunayoshi was amazing, and strong for someone who had once been both a wimp and a coward. He had a team that protected him because they cared, and not for something flimsy like respect, debts or such.

They all grew close to the boy, and that was why he protected them and vice versa. It reminded Bermuda of the mafia famiglia he used to have, when life was lesser complicated.

When he had told the teens the truth, he had sincerely expected them to give up, to break. The arcobaleno did. They figured it was time to give up.

Tsunayoshi surprised him again. Who would have known, that someone called Dame-Tsuna for the most part of his life would end up gathering all the people he had met, enemies, friends, assassins, from anyone who can fight, to people who barely knew how to. He was a born leader.

He gathered them all to fight back, and change their accursed destiny. The faith, the strength, and the resolve blinded Bermuda. He had never seen someone cling desperately to something before as much as Tsuna had.

Bermuda had never been as impressed at someone before.

When the Vindice fought them, leaving their bodies battered, yet refusing to succumb to defeat, Bermuda had to admit they were strong. They landed hits, beating his soldiers one by one.

The fire that he saw in Tsunayoshi matched no one else's he's seen before. Bermuda felt excited, a feeling that was almost foreign to him now, after years of having to see the world ripped apart and torn from beauty. He fought with Tsunayoshi, and though that didn't exactly end well for his cheek, Bermuda was laughing inside, because he felt fun.

He had laughed, after so many years of keeping a straight face. There had been nothing better for him than fighting someone in the past, and he almost felt nostalgic thinking about that. He had thought the brunette had given him all that he can when Bermuda went down defeated.

Yet Tsuna never ceased to amaze him.

He became the miracle Bermuda had been waiting for.

Bermuda could not describe the joy he felt as Tsunayoshi explained what the machine Talbot invented could do. He could not describe the satisfaction as Kawahira's face looked almost disappointed that the world would no longer be supported by seven people. He could not describe the amazement, and relief that no one had to be like them ever again, that the Vindice would no longer have new members.

And he could not describe the feeling of gratitude because it was more than just flowing out of his chest.

Bermuda did not believe it miracles. It was hard to. Specially when you're a person that life enjoys screwing up with. He had suffered so much, had been through so much.

But who was he to deny miracles, when it was the miracle that found him?

Because the miracle he had been waiting for had arrived, and Bermuda, found himself welcoming this new chance for a new life.

It wouldn't be that bad would it?

Besides, he had a miracle to trust, in the dark world he resided in.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the support! Really! I appreciate it. The reviews, the follows and the favs make my day. I'm glad you liked the Bermuda chapter although it wasn't that well thought out.**

**I'm sorry if I update really slowly, but ideas for this fic comes at random. I don't really know when I'll pick up a new plot, but I try my best.**

**Anyway, this chapter would be messed up. That's all there is to describe this. It's midnight, I am half asleep but the idea is just there. I don't understand half of what I just typed, but I'm posting it anyway.**

**Hope you like it. I don't even thinks this chapter is sane.**

**I don't own khr.**

**You're free to suggest who I'd write for next.**

Giotto

If there was one thing Giotto liked best about being Vongola, it was having his memory embedded into the rings. It was a lot better than landing in heaven, or having his poor soul reincarnated into another body.

Sure it was painful to see people die, but there was nothing that could dull the fun of watching his descendants. He was being creepy, but he was a ghost so who would know?

It started out as a simple visit to Ricardo, a few months after he passed away. Giotto had always been wary of the man, the way Tsuna was at most times to Xanxus. He didn't exactly prefer that the man inherit his vigilante family, but the dead couldn't exactly change trivial matters as such. The best he could do was watch.

It was during this visit that he saw Ricardo taking in a stray cat and feeding it.

Giotto's mouth was hanging open the whole time. Ricardo loved cats?

He was even more surprised when more approached the man, the second boss patting and scratching the furry animals with a small smile on his face. Giotto felt like he was intruding, but the scene was too epic to ignore.

Giotto then felt warm, because he just discovered a part of the family that he never knew before.

Vongola Terzo was weirder than Ricardo and Giotto had all the evidence to that.

He decided to drop by and visit his new descendant, when he found himself inside the man's room.

Giotto was once again left shocked.

Terzo had an obsession with unicorns?

Although that did explain the strange haircut.

The room was full of drawings of them, of statues and paintings and even the bed was carved with models of them.

That was when Giotto felt the need to make his visiting a hobby. It was pretty cool to know what people were up to, specially since they now have the job of ruling something that was once his.

So when Quarto came to lead, perhaps, only Giotto would know why he used forks as a weapon.

Quarto was Terzo's son. Terzo had long since pressured the poor boy, constantly reminding him that he held responsibility for the famiglia. Quarto didn't exactly like to be Mafia. He wanted to be a chef.

Quarto told that to Terzo once, and his father called him foolish. That left the Vongola a really angry Quarto. He took a box of forks and ran away from home.

Giotto was having tea in the kitchen when Quarto returned, along with the news that he had murdered a hundred people with forks.

Terzo was oddly impressed. So he let his son be both a cook and a mafia boss.

It still sends chills to Giotto's spine thinking about how many people had died due to the utensil impaling their heads.

Quinto was obsessed with India, since he spent his childhood there and his mother had been one from the country.

His mother was an Indian assassin sent to kill Quarto off. His parents kind of just hit off after they met. He inherited his katar from his mother and pretty much grew up obsessed with India.

Giotto particularly enjoyed Quinto's trip to the country and cried tears of joy at the fulfillment of his descendant's dream.

Sesto did not have much of a childhood. He was on bad terms with Quinto, who was sort of an odd father, but the guy tried his best really. Quinto would always misunderstand what the kid wanted, and Sesto was left with a confusing childhood full of trying to thwart away his father and hiding in embarrassment.

The kid had one wish though. To own a boomerang since the toy was the most famous then.

Giotto whispered that to Quinto that night because the blonde could honestly not take anymore of the father-son drama.

It was no surprise that the next day, Quinto gave his twenty one year old son a boomerang, and said son jumped for joy and hugged his father. The family was whole again, and Sesto never really got rid of the childishness of his weapon.

Sesto's personality pretty much explained how Fabio turned out to be the way he was. As a kid he constantly had to deal with his father asking him to play. It was fun when he was a child, but at the age of twenty, Fabio had had enough.

He wanted to rule over the famiglia, but his flames were too weak. So with all desperation to steal the Vongola away from his father, he gathered all the scientists, and created the first dying will gun.

Giotto could only chuckle to himself as he remembered Sesto's amazement at his son's invention. Fabio didn't have to prove himself. He should've just asked his dad. Sesto was more than willing to give the position away because it gave him more time to relax.

Fabio was strict as a father, and his wife died early in an accident that left him unable to have another heir aside from the daughter they had.

Daniela grew up in a household where everything she did had to help the famiglia prosper somehow. Daniela didn't like being trapped though. Giotto was particularly fond of her. Specially since at the age of twelve, she had uncovered half the secret passages in the Vongola base that took Giotto centuries to discover.

As a mother, she retained her outgoingness which contrasted with Timoteo's shyness. The ninth boss had been silent as a child, preferring the indoors more than anything else. That didn't exactly work well with his mother. At a young age, the Ninth was pushed into camping trips of all sorts.

That's why as he grew up, he began to loathe mud, dirt and mosquitoes. That's why his legs went wrong quick too, because he hides away from the sun too much.

Giotto smiled to himself as he stood beside Tsuna's bed.

He was creepy, but no one would ever know that.

He loved his hobby more than a lot of things on earth, since it brought him closer to his large family.

That even of he was supposedly dead, he still spends Christmas, New Years and thanksgiving with people he was related too.

As odd as they were.

But they were of his blood, so what right had he to complain?

He couldn't wait though, to see what other stories the future could provide. He couldn't wait to see, what new legends would be formed, and what new challenges his family and to face.

It was fun being with them after all. They were of his blood. They were a famiglia.


End file.
